herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fanny Fulbright
Numbuh 86, or Francine "Fanny" Fulbright, is the Head of Decommissioning and current Global Tactical Officer of the Kids Next Door Organization. She is of Irish ethnicity. She hates boys, believing that they are universally inferior, and frequently allows her feelings to influence her actions and decisions against rational logic. Numbuh 86 was introduced in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. and since then has been a major recurring and supporting character throughout the run of Codename: Kids Next Door. As Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86 personally leads the Decommissioning Squad, whose job is to hunt down all KND operatives who have turned thirteen and decommission them. The decommissioning squad's signature vehicle is the D.O.H.-D.O.H.. Before becoming Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86 was a medic for the KND, as shown in "Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.". In Operation: Z.E.R.O., she was promoted to Global Tactical Officer by Numbuh 362, who was going to give the position to Numbuh 1 but decided not to after his recent reckless actions. She was assigned to protect Numbuh Two from the senior citizombies, yet ironically she was the one that infected him. Ultimately, Numbuh One decided to let her keep the position since he wanted to be with his friends. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., she competed in the scavenger hunt, where she played against Shogun Roguefort in "Toss a ping-pong ball in a fish bowl". Roguefort won, but gave the fish to Fanny after she told him the cake was angel food cake. In the game, Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion, she was the first character seen in the background of the Treehouse level. Background and Personal Life Numbuh 86's father is none other than the evil Mr. Boss, who claims that his own children are an exception to his hatred of kids. She has two younger brothers, Shaunie Fulbright and Numbuh 85 (Paddy Fulbright). In Operation: E.N.D., it is stated that Numbuh 86 was in the same kindergarten class as Numbuh 1 and possibly some of his teammates (As Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 have been best friends since kindergarten, it's highly likely that Numbuh 86 has known Numbuh 2 since then too). In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., it is revealed that she was in the Health Unit of the Kids Next Door before becoming Head of Decommissioning. During this time period, she does not appear to hate boys. She is seen in this part with Numbuh 274 (Chad Dickson), Numbuh 362 (Rachel McKenzie), Numbuh 65.3 (Herbert), Numbuh 12, and beside her most of the time was Numbuh 60 (Patton Drilovsky). Numbuh 86 also makes a background cameo in The Grim Adventures of the KND along with Numbuh 101. They are both later seen popping out of The Delightful Reaper. Personality Numbuh 86 speaks with a thick Irish accent and has a loud voice, especially when she yells, which she does often. She is rude, ill-tempered and mean, but is strongly loyal to the Kids Next Door. As mentioned above, she has a strong distaste in boys, most notably shown during her first appearance in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., where she essentially takes Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 out of a mission simply for being boys and instead readily listens to Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3. She does seem to have a soft side, however. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she cries (along with everyone else) when the beloved male operative Maurice is decommissioned. In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., she ends up falling for Numbuh 19th Century, who is inadvertently sexist, and is found kissing him when they are rescued from their cell. In Operation: E.N.D., she tells Numbuh 4 that she always thought he was cute as she was about to decommission him. In Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., it's revealed that Numbuh 86 is secretly a fanatic of Rainbow Monkeys and that she has a bedroom full of them. She does not want any boys to discover this and threatens "Numbuh Four Thirtyteen Seven" not to tell anyone, saying "If you tell any of the stupid boys I'll kill ya." Indicating that even though she's annoyed with them she cares what they think of her. Appearance Fanny is almost always seen wearing a makeshift Samurai-style helmet which conceals her red, wavy, and frizzy hair, a green sweater with orange and yellow shaped circles on it with (which are part of her uniform as a KND operative and are taken off when she is inactive), an orange skirt and brown boots. She carries a yellow holster which contains her 2x4 Technology device, called a M.U.S.K.E.T.. In Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. and Operation: D.A.D.D.Y. she is seen with a yellow Rainbow Monkey night gown and a pair of purple Rainbow Monkey slippers. As a child in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she wore a nurse's hat, carried a first aid kit on her hip, and had red cross stickers on her shoulders instead of orange circles. Her hair was worn in ponytails with green hair bands. In Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. she was wearing a green tankini top and white with green lace flip-flops. She also had on a yellow and orange beach skirt in a checker board pattern without her Samurai-style helmet on. Gallery Numbuh_86.jpg tumblr_mcawfqZBPD1qkmm41.jpg x3nKNkKc.jpeg Category:Kids Next Door Heroes Category:Kids Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Siblings Category:Damsels Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:In Love Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Victims Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Fighter